


Cool for The Summer

by epicmotherfuckerx, GirlWithTheBr0kenSmile, Lady_Blade_WarAngel, Soulman, Veridissima



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Dysfunctional Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmotherfuckerx/pseuds/epicmotherfuckerx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithTheBr0kenSmile/pseuds/GirlWithTheBr0kenSmile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulman/pseuds/Soulman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Collaboration) Teenagers and kids joined  in Summer Camp Brotherhood without Banners. Where fights turn into sex, parties turn into whiplash, heart breaks turn into love and love turns into a life time.</p><p>R.I.P John
            </p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The last day of school, Arya managed to get herself into detention, because of her stupid sister and her stupid friend, they kept calling her horseface in front of the entire school and then her stupid boyfriend Joffrey decided to make it worse by cutting in as well. She lost her temper and karate kicked him straight in the face so hard he fell from the stupid table he sat on, causing him to hit his head on the ground and knocked out straight away. 

So now she sat in the class of Syrio Forel, her hockey teacher, sitting the hour out with a bored expression on her face, while he made a call, probably to someone's mother. She prayed it wasn't hers. She just wanted to go home and celebrate the fact that her sister would go on summer camp in a few days so she would have the lake house all for herself, since Robb would also go on that summer camp and her younger brothers too. Her favorite brother Jon would have to 'share' the lake house with her but he would be with one of his many fuck buddies. 

Only five minutes left on the clock she started to pack her things in her black leather backpack. "Wait, girl" Syrio said out loud. 

"Why?" She questioned. 

"I just spoke to your mother" Fuck.

"What about? "

"Your bad grades, behavior and absent periods" Shit. 

"So?"

"You are going on summer camp" What the shit. 

"No" She replied stubbornly. 

"You don't have a choice, well except repeating this year" Fuck this shit. 

"Why do I have to go to some stupid summer camp, it doesn't make any sense"

"To catch up in the time you missed" 

"Fine, I'll repeat this year"

"You won't play hockey next year, you don't have the credit" 

"So I can only play sports if I go to this stupid summer camp with my stupid sister and her stupid friends?"

"Yes" he replied. 

"Fine" She gave in, stomping out of the room, swinging her backpack over her shoulder, her mood destroyed and her life ruined. 

☆★☆★☆★

She wasn't amused, after another fight with Sansa, packing her stuff and her mood darkening even more when she found out Sansa’s best friend Margaery was driving with them to this stupid summer camp. She blocked out the conversation with the love of her life: music, praying to the old gods and the new for a little bit of fun. Maybe one of her 'friends' would be there. She couldn't be the only one of her school forced to go on this nightmare. 

The sun already started to lower, she knew they would arrive in the dark. And her mother would want to send her to her room, meet her roommate, something she definitely wanted to avoid. Especially if one of her friends would be there. After half an hour her mother pulled into a gas station, leaving the car. 

She felt a tap on her shoulder, a hand with long fake nails painted a bright pink with glitters. She took out one earbud, annoyed she turned to the hand, belonging to Sansa. face betrayed her excitement. "What?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say that Joffrey is gonna be on the camp and you can't ruin anything" Sansa said. 

"Ruin what?" She replied, her sister looked down a flush on her cheeks. Arya frowned.

"Just my relationship" 

"Trust me, I won't even be around you" 

"Good"

"Great" 

The conversation ended, she continued listening to her life saver. Hoping the ride would end soon so she could sleep through the entire camp. Or at least try to sleep as much as she possibly could. Play some sports and try to survive her sister and boyfriend. She could do that. It didn't take long at the gas stop. When her mother started driving again, she noticed something odd about her. As if she wanted to tell something but didn't know how, it was clearly burdening her. She wasn't the only one who noticed. She decided to leave it and rested her head against the window, her eyes became heavy and sleep took over. 

After her small nap, Sansa was blushing furiously, Margaery kept her head down, her cheeks red as well. "Mom!" Sansa protested. 

"I just want you to keep safe" her mother explained, then it hit her. Her mother was giving the talk to her sister, who turned to Arya. 

"What about Arya! You didn't tell her any of this" 

"Is she awake?"

"Yes!"

"Arya?" Catelyn asked gently. 

"Yeah?" She answered, putting the earbuds out her ear. 

"I know you're a young woman now and you're going to feel things..."

"Mom you know I'm on the pill and I always keep a condom on me just to be sure, like Aunt Lysa told me to" 

"Okay, i was just making sure"

"I know"

"Anyway are we there yet? "

"No, but the highway is close" 

She was right after five minutes they arrived at the highway. She was literally going Highway to Hell. 

_______

You can join the collaboration if you want to!

If you want to join all you have to do Is tell which characters you want to focus on and your tumblr (if you have one), chose a plot and the second choice. So the first choice is the one you really want and the second one means that you can also work with that. And your ships.There can only be two persons focusing on one character unless there's been consulted with the persons who are already focusing on that character.

There are only three rules! Rule number one: No hate towards each other, no matter what you think about that person or the way they write if you don't like something you can gently tell them what can be improved about writing. Rule number two: You don't have to discuss the chapter you write but do inform a little plot of the chapter (optional) Also please tell it when your gonna update so we don't have a lot of updates on idk Monday and than zero updates the next day. Rule number 3: Have fun!

 

There are FOUR spots left! But if the spots are filled in and you really want to join there can always be an arrangement made.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Brienne.** _

Brienne and Renly were merely sat in the back of Robert’s car, as he drove them to this summer camp. Neither Renly nor Brienne wanted to go. But Robert and Stannis made those decisions for them. They were not yet of age to break away from their guardians. Although both of them sometimes wished they were. Especially when Robert and Stannis both agreed to send them to a summer camp over the summer.

“Explain again why we have to go to a damn Summer Camp?” Renly asked angrily. Brienne didn’t bother adding her own sentiments to the statement. She’d already made her thoughts known to Robert and Stannis. But she’d been told in no uncertain terms that her dislike for the idea wouldn’t sway them to let her stay at home.

“Because I’m busy this summer, with the campaign trail, I’m going to be travelling all over the seven kingdoms and the free cities. Stannis can’t look after you either, because he’s preparing to go to trial on an important case.” Robert said. Brienne didn’t say anything to Robert. She hated these sorts of situations. She hated being forced to socialise, and people inevitably hated her, apart from Renly, Loras and maybe Arya Stark, who she played on the school hockey team with. Arya was younger than her, but Brienne liked that Arya had guts and that she let no one talk down to her. But Renly was her cousin, and since the death of her father when she was nine, Renly had been her closest friend and confidante. She knew Renly was gay, and that he didn’t want to tell his older brothers. She also knew he had a thing for Loras, but as of yet, she had no idea how far it had gone. She figured that when the time was right, Renly would tell her himself. Of course Renly knew Brienne, just as well as she knew him. He knew she’d had a crush on Jaime Lannister for years, but she also hated him because she found him arrogant and rude, and too full of himself. Not to mention he annoyed and angered her on a daily basis. But Renly had just told Brienne that hate sex was probably some of the best sex to be had, and Brienne had just flushed a bright, tomato red, and buried her head in a book. Brienne hadn’t, as yet, learned any of these things that Renly seemed to have learned. It wasn’t that she’d never had the inclination, it was simply that male attention didn’t come her way, apart from to mock her. Brienne had no interest in women, but she wondered sometimes, if it wouldn’t be easier if she did. But she didn’t. So that was that. “Look, it’s our job as your guardians, to make sure that you two are taken care of. You might actually have some fun at this camp if you actually let yourselves.” Robert said irritably.

“Not likely.” Brienne heard herself mutter. Renly just laughed at the scowl on Robert’s face, as he heard her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Jaime.** _

Jaime was being forced to go to Summer Camp with Tyrion. Cersei had already enrolled herself at some cheerleader camp already and Jaime had been hoping that he and Tyrion could stay at home by themselves. But of course, their father had insisted that they go to Summer Camp, as he wouldn’t be at home to supervise them. Jaime had been irritated from the moment his father had sent him and Tyrion off in a limousine to the camp, whilst he went off to make important phone calls that couldn’t wait until the car had pulled away. Tywin had told him that his cousins might possibly be going, and that did not make Jaime feel any better about it all.

“It might not be that bad you know.” Tyrion had said cheerfully. Jaime shrugged, not really sure that he cared.

It seemed to take forever for them to reach the Summer Camp. They drove under a wooden arch, where Jaime read “Brotherhood Without Banners Summer Camp” in bold, inscribed letters. It was almost dark, and as Jaime and Tyrion got out of the limousine, Jaime saw a few faces that he recognised from school. He saw Arya and Sansa Stark, his cousins Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. He saw Margaery Tyrell, and wondered where her brother was. Margaery and Loras were usually joined at the hip, or so Jaime liked to make jokes about it. Then he saw Renly Baratheon and Brienne Tarth and he felt a smirk cross his face.

 _“Just what I needed for entertainment. She’s so easy to wind up.”_ Jaime thought to himself. _“Maybe this Summer Camp thing won’t be so bad.”_ Jaime added mentally.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**_Margaery._ **

“Margaery!” Sansa exclaimed in shock. Margaery just grinned. Once they had been sorted into dorms, Margaery saw she was sharing with Sansa, Brienne and there was one empty bed. They were told it was for Asha Greyjoy. Asha was someone they knew, but not all that well. But tonight, Margaery was determined they were going to have fun.

“What’s wrong with a little drinking game?” Margaery asked cheerfully. Brienne looked as though she wanted to explain exactly what is wrong with a drinking game.

“Well the no alcohol rules might be a problem. Where would we get any from anyway?” Sansa said.

“I’ve got plenty.” Margaery replied, thinking of her hidden stash.

“And there are only three of us.” Sansa added. Brienne didn’t speak, just looked down at her large hands. Margaery grinned.

“I know. I’m going to ask three of the girls to come and join us.” Margaery stated. Sansa shrugged then.

“Just don’t ask Arya.” Sansa said, her nails were pink and glittery and Margaery wasn’t quite sure why Sansa felt the need to make herself so cutesy.

 _“Probably for Joffrey.”_ Margaery thought to herself. She thought about who she could ask to join them. Asha wasn’t arriving until tomorrow. At least that was what they’d been told by one of the camp counsellors when they asked. Well, Brienne and Margaery had asked. Sansa hadn’t bothered. “Sansa, how comes you don’t seem so surprised that Asha’s coming tomorrow?” Margaery asked.

“She went with her brother, Theon, and my brother Robb, and my cousin Jon, up to the Wall College for performing and creative arts. You know they all finished this year. So they’ve been going around on open days together, looking at colleges. So they’re all going to arrive tomorrow.” Sansa replied. Margaery just shrugged.

“Well at least there are three of us. We could ask some of the guys to join in.” Margaery stated. Brienne looked scandalised at the prospect, and Margaery wanted to laugh. Everyone knew Brienne to be quiet, shy and unable to communicate socially. Well, apparently according to Loras, Brienne was perfectly capable of talking to him and to Renly. She was also perfectly capable of yelling at Jaime Lannister whenever the need arose. But if Margaery were honest, she could see the attraction between Brienne and Jaime, like someone had physically tied them together. The heat between them was electric, but both pretended they hated each other. But as Margaery always told Loras, who’d told Renly, hate sex could be pretty fabulous. But Margaery wasn’t sure how to meddle enough to get Jaime and Brienne to at least acknowledge the attraction between them.

 _“I might ask Tyrion what he thinks. He knows Jaime better than anyone. Besides, if Brienne Tarth gets laid, she might actually stop being so uptight about everything.”_ Margaery thought to herself. Brienne stood up from where she’d been slouched on her bunk.

“I’m going for a walk. If you actually decide you’re doing this drinking game, I’ll probably be by the lake.” Brienne said. Margaery’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline. She had expected Brienne to be extremely reluctant, to have to convince her. Obviously, Brienne wasn’t as shy as people always made her out to be. Margaery was rather looking forward to seeing what Brienne could do now.


	3. Myrcella I

Myrcella quite liked school, but even with that she had been looking forward to the summer holidays. Her excitement had started one month ago, when she first heard about the Brotherhood Without Banners Summer Camp; she had brought up it during dinner, and soon after her siblings and cousins were coming too.

Jaime and Tyrion had already left, and she was getting ready to leave with her brother now.

“Hurry up!! We don’t have all day,” Joffrey was yelling, and ringing the horn; ignoring the fact that he had left all of his bags to be carried by her and Tommen. And even with all that work, Joffrey was only taking them as far as the train station – we didn’t want to enter the camp with a pair of losers (his words).

Myrcella was quite happy with this arrangement, since she would be going in the train with her cousin Joy, and her best friend from the book club at the Citadel, Shireen.

Joffrey parked the car when they were already far enough from Uncle Tywin’s ray of vision. And Myrcella pushed her bag, while Tommen got his over his shoulder as they walked a few blocks to Uncle Gerion’s house.

“Myrcella, Tommen, come in,” he greeted immediately. “Or maybe you can put your bags in the car already.”

“Why?! We…”

“I know you’re meeting your friend. I’m just driving you to King’s Landing. Catching a plane to Essos later today.”

“Where are you going?” Tommen asked, as they entered the house.

“Travelling the Free Cities,” he answered. “Now, can you two convince your cousin to hurry up.” Tommen ran off immediately, but Gerion stopped Myrcella. “Can you make sure she eats. She’s a picky and slow eater, so she sometimes doesn’t get enough food.”

“I will. And thank you for driving us up, Uncle.”

Soon after they were all in the car, Joy was in the passenger seat, looking behind her to talk with Myrcella, who had a sleeping Tommen on her lap.

The trip to King’s Landing was quicker than it normally was, since Uncle Gerion drove fast in his sports car; and Myrcella couldn’t fathom how Tommen could sleep through this.

So with the high speed, they got to King’s Landing fairly quickly, Gerion kissed each of the Lannisters goodbye, taking a longer time with his daughter, as Tommen and Myrcella made it inside the station.

“Hi,” they heard a timid voice behind them. Myrcella immediately recognized the voice, and pulled her for a hug.

“Shireen!! It’s so good to see you again,” Myrcella said excitedly. “This is my younger brother, Tommen.”

“Hi!!” her brother said, and Shireen greeted back. Since Myrcella warned him and explained to him about the scars on her face, Tommen kept his eyes from her marked cheek.

“We’re just waiting for my cousin. Have you been waiting for long?”

“Not much.”

“Are you excited about it?” Myrcella asked, smiling; she knew Shireen hadn’t wanted to come – she had said that there would be too many people; but Myrcella had been able to convince her, promising her that they would share the room, and that she wouldn’t make her do anything she didn’t want to do.

“I don’t know…” Shireen whispered. “Are you sure we are in a room together?”

“I hope so. My uncle paid quite a bit for us to be put together.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m here,” Joy said, running to them, while Shireen hided her scars under her hair again.

“That’s Joy,” Myrcella whispered.

“You must be Shireen,” Joy said smiling. “I’m Joy, Myrcella’s cousin.”

“Hi,” Shireen greeted again, still as shyly, so Myrcella decided to intervene.

“The train is already in the station. Maybe we should go in.” They found a four seats place, and Myrcella sat next to Shireen with Tommen and Joy in front of her.

“So which books did you brought?” Myrcella asked, knowing that Shireen always felt more confident talking about books.

She had brought her favorite _Harry Potter_ book, she never travelled without it – Joy asked if she could borrow it immediately.

“I’ve seen the movies, and I love them. Can you lend me that one?”

“It’s not the first one.”

“I know. But I know the story from the movies, so it won’t make a difference.”

“Okay. I can, but be careful… and sometimes I like to read passages – so could I…”

“We’re sharing the room, you just need to reach for my bed and take it.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m the one I should say thanks.” This had been enough to make Shireen a bit more comfortable with Joy.

“And I’m reading the _Outlander_ series now,” she told Myrcella. “I’m on the second book.”

“Ohhh… they are so good!!” Myrcella exclaimed; she had read the first three. “And the show!! Have you seen Jamie’s body!! Ohhh… Black Jack… even if he’s a monster.”

Myrcella peering into her friend’s bag, and noticing a lot of books, she asked.

“Can you lend me the fourth one?”

“Of course.”

“Which sexy people?” Joy asked, as Tommen rolled his eyes.

“ _Outlander_ – it’s on Starz – you need to check it out,” Myrcella said. “Jamie is just so perfect… his red hair…” Jamie Fraser reminded Myrcella of her handsome crush, Robb Stark, with his red hair, and smile; according to his facebook, he was coming to the Summer Camp too – maybe… she would be lucky this summer.

“I’ll check it out,” Joy promised, taking out of her pocket her phone to search for pictures of Sam Heughan.

Tommen rolled his eyes, as the Lannisters girls freaked out over the man, and Shireen smiled at the pictures (without making any comments). But after awhile Tommen really couldn’t take it anymore, and propose a cards’ game, so they played until the train took them to their stop.

They catch the bus to the camp, when they get out of the train, and then it was a small walk to the camp. The place was full, with so many cars, and parents hugging children goodbye – the ages differed so much.

They gave their names at the entrance to the monitor, and then got separated. Tommen went to boys’ side, while the three of them went to check the rooms’ list. And like her Uncle had promised, they were all in the same room, with another girl called Jeyne Poole.

“Do you know who she is?” Joy asked, and the name wasn’t completely strange to Myrcella but she couldn’t place it.

“Not sure.” But a few seconds after maybe they got an idea of who she was, since they heard a girl complaining.

“But Sansa… I should be in a room with you… I want to be with you. Can’t we ask for me to trade places with Asha – you barely know her,” the girl complained again, with a few tears in her eyes.

“You know they don’t let us trade… Jeyne, we can still hang out. We’ll just not sleep in the same room.”

“We were supposed to be put together!! I’m your best friend, Sansa.”

“Come on, Jeyne. Myrcella is cool, I can introduce you,” Sansa said, and Myrcella couldn’t help but look up, and wave at her. “Come on…”

“Okay,” Jeyne said, pulling her bag behind her.

“Hi, Myrcella – how are you?”

“Good. You, Sansa?”

“Good, I heard your brother and you were coming.” Myrcella really hoped Sansa would stop being mistaken by Joffrey’s charms. “This is my friend – Jeyne Poole; I guess she’s rooming with you.”

“Hi! I’m Myrcella, and this is my cousin, Joy, and my friend, Shireen.”

“They are the other roommates,” Jeyne concluded. “And you’ve got a thing on your face,” she said, pointing to Shireen’s face, who immediately ran away.

“Don’t make comments like that again,” Myrcella said. “Or you’ll have problems in our room.”

“Sorry. I didn’t know it was nothing wrong – I just thought she was dirty or something.”

“Just keep your mouth shut,” Myrcella warned again. “I’ll go look for her. See you again on our room.”

This wasn’t the best start for their summer, but Myrcella was still looking forward to it. Luckily her new roommate would control her opinions, and Shireen would be able to forget petty comments. And maybe her new roommate would be good, since she was best friend’s with Sansa, maybe it would be a window to Robb.

Now it was time to find Shireen, and make her forget Jeyne Poole’s comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Wednesdays are my day to update. Technically, it's still Wednesday where I am. LOL! This isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I'm hoping it quenches the fic thirst until the next chapter. LOL! Hope you all enjoy.

Cool For The Summer.

Chapter 4.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**_Tyrion._ **

Tyrion was laying on his bed, reading a book, when he heard a knock at the door.

“Come in!” He called. The door opened and Tyrion was surprised to see Margaery Tyrell. “What brings you here Margaery?” Tyrion asked. Margaery grinned.

“Well, I just thought I’d ask you about the unspoken attraction between your brother and Brienne Tarth.” Margaery replied. Tyrion snorted.

“It’s unspoken and entirely obvious. Well... it is to everyone but them.” Tyrion replied. Margaery grinned at Tyrion’s words.

“Do tell me more.” She asked. So Tyrion did.

 _“After all, if Jaime gets laid, he might stop being so fucking wound up.”_ Tyrion thought to himself, as he told Margaery what he knew about Jaime and Brienne, and their love/hate relationship in general.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Brienne.** _

Brienne wasn’t sure if she was happy or deeply disturbed that Margaery wanted to include her in this drinking game. But drinking games were not a big issue to her. She’d played drinking games with Renly, on their birthdays, when both their guardians forgot about them. Those usually ended up rather miserably. But Brienne had never been one to back down from a challenge. So if Margaery came looking for her, she’d go back and play. She’d gone to get some air and found herself sitting by the lake. It didn’t surprise her really. Brienne missed seeing water on a day to day basis. It had been nearly ten years since the death of her father, and her subsequent placing with Robert and Stannis as guardians, but Brienne missed the island she’d been born on, and it’s blue waters.

Brienne was looking over the water. It was night, and there was a crescent moon in the sky, that offered enough light for Brienne to just sit and think to herself. She didn’t really want any company. She knew Renly would be off with Loras somewhere. She may not know how serious their feelings were for each other, but she knew enough to know that Renly would have sought him out as soon as the opportunity arose, if they weren’t already rooming together. She also knew that there weren’t that many people who knew about them, and didn’t like being the third wheel or a distraction. But Brienne liked her solitude sometimes.

“So, Wench! You got forced to come here too?” Brienne wanted to punch him. Jaime Lannister, the bane of her existence, but also the hottest guy of her acquaintance.

“Fuck off Jaime.” Brienne stated firmly.

“But why? There’s plenty of grass and lake for more than one person.” Jaime replied, sitting beside her. Brienne clenched her fists.

“Because I don’t want to deal with your shit.” Brienne shot back. Jaime just grinned at her.

“But isn’t that what we do? I annoy the crap out of you, and you sit there and fume?” Jaime questioned.

“Jaime, I’m not in the mood. I _will_ punch you in your pretty boy face.” Brienne said angrily. Jaime snorted a laugh.

“You think I’m pretty?” Jaime asked mockingly.

“You won’t be once I punch you.” Brienne shot back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 ** _Jaime._**  

Jaime noticed that Brienne’s face was bright red.

“What have you been up to anyways Wench? Your face is bright red.” Jaime asked, wanting to rile her up some more. Brienne scowled at him then.

“None of your fucking business.” She shot back.

“Well, obviously you weren’t fucking. I mean, the guys aren’t interested in you. Unless you got your muscular arms around one of the girls in your room.” Jaime said. Jaime’s eyes went wide when Brienne made to punch him. But he was quicker than her, and had hold of her wrist, pinning it behind her back. When Brienne made to hit him with her other hand, he pinned that one too, leaving his chest pressed flush against hers, his arms wrapped around her as he pinned her wrists. She was furious, and strangely enough, Jaime found that oddly attractive.

“I fucking _hate_ you, you asshole!” Brienne exclaimed angrily. Jaime didn’t know what possessed him. He leaned forwards and crashed his mouth against hers. Brienne bit his bottom lip, _hard_ , hard enough to draw blood. But then, she seemed to relax into it. He wasn’t sure how it happened. One moment, he’d been holding on to her wrists, the next, he had one hand tangled in her hair, his other arm wrapped around her waist. Brienne’s own hands had changed their earlier position. One of her own hands curled tight into his hair. The slight spark of every yank she gave went straight to his groin. Their tongues were entwined, battling against each other, and Jaime was just full of Brienne and the taste of his own blood from his bitten lower lip. When they broke apart for air, Brienne clenched her fists in her hands and stood up. Jaime stood up too.

“Well... _that_ was unexpected.” Jaime said offhandedly. Brienne looked furious, and Jaime had the strong urge to kiss her again. Her blue eyes practically glowed, as she glowered at him.

“What the fuck was that?” Brienne asked incredulously. “We hate each other.” She added. Jaime shrugged.

“Hey, we can’t hate each other that much, if you want to make out like that.” Jaime said. Brienne growled angrily, as her hands reached out and pushed him. Jaime had _not_ been expecting that. He fell backwards and into the lake. He got a shock of cold, as the dark water engulfed him for a few moments. When he broke the surface, sputtering angrily, as water dripped down his face and through his hair, he looked at Brienne in shock.

“You’re a fucking asshole, and _that_ is never happening again!” Brienne exclaimed before storming off. Jaime wasn’t sure whether to be amused or confused, as he pulled himself from the lake. His clothing saturated with water, and heavy on his body, as he walked back towards his room, where he was staying with Tyrion, and two others who hadn’t arrived yet. Jaime hadn’t bothered asking really. As he walked, his shoes squelched with every step, and Jaime was glad he’d left his phone on charge in the room. After all, so many weeks without a phone, would have driven him crazy. But still, even as angry as he was about Brienne shoving him into the lake, he still found himself strangely aroused by the whole thing. She was right, they’d spent years making an art form out of hating each other.

 _“Who knew hating someone could be so hot?”_ Jaime thought to himself, now understanding what Loras and Margaery had once told him about hate sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, anyone who is still looking to get in on this collab, please just reach out to message epicmotherfuckerx. There are still spaces, and who knows? You might enjoy it. LOL! Thanks for reading, and remember to leave some love for all of us working on this, because I am sure everyone is working very hard. LOL! See ya next time.


	5. Myrcella II

Myrcella held onto Shireen’s hand, after their talk. Shireen had needed a few moments away from the crowd and to take a few deep breaths – it wasn’t like she wasn’t used to this type of comments.

“This is a good place. Quiet,” Shireen murmured. “A good place to read.” The place was behind a few cabins and near the end of the lake; and Myrcella didn’t think it would be that peaceful when the others arrived.

“I don’t think it would be that quiet. It seems like a good make-out spot,” Myrcella told her, and Shireen looked away.

“Ohhh… Maybe I can read in our room.” _Unless I get lucky with Robb…_ Myrcella thought about the handsome redhead once again.

“Do you think we can go back to our room?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“Hopefully Joy took out bags inside, and didn’t left them outside.”

“Ohhh… I didn’t even think about it. I’m sorry…”

“Don’t worry. I didn’t get my bag either. Joy probably took care of them.” At least Myrcella hoped she had taken care of it.

Myrcella and Shireen finally found their cabin room in the middle of all the confusion of people moving in and walking around the place. She knocked on the door of her cabin, and heard a “come in”.

They had probably been expecting a monitor or something, because they were both surprised find them at the door.

“Myrcella!! Shireen!!” Joy exclaimed. “You’re back!!” And then Myrcella noticed her sending a look to Jeyne who stepped forward.

“I’m sorry, Shireen. I wasn’t trying to be mean – I actually thought it was dirt or something, not that it was actually like that all the time.”

“Yeah… apology accepted.”

“Sorry, again. And I have tons of make up, I can help you cover that up – it will look like you’re normal.”

“She’s normal,” Myrcella argued again, yelling at the girl and taking Shireen by the hand to their bunker.

“Shit!! I didn’t mean that. I just wanted to help.”

“She doesn’t need your help.”

The two of them packed the rest of their stuff, putting their clothes away on their assigned closets; Myrcella packed her books, and games in there too, while Shireen put her own books on the bedside table of the lower bed.

It took awhile until they were all satisfied with how the room looked; of course, they were still ignoring any of Jeyne’s comments.

“You know it’s my room too.”

Soon they had sat on the bed playing cards – Joy taught them a few games they had never played before, since she knew the most from playing with her father, and seeing him play with friends.

During the afternoon, one monitor stopped by to introduce herself as the one in charge of their cabin, telling them some rules – Myrcella was pretty sure most of them wouldn’t be met, surely they wouldn’t last even more than two days; the monitor also told them they could always come to her with any problems they had.

“Can I change cabins?” Jeyne asked immediately when the monitor said that.

“No, unless you have a very valid point.”

“I came with my best friend, and she was put in another room.”

“That isn’t a valid reason. After all you’re here to make new friends as well.”

“But…”

“Jeyne, you will stay in this room. Shireen, Joy and Myrcella are great girls. But as always if you have any other problem, come to me.”

After that there was very little information that she could tell them, so she left them alone, telling them that she would see them at dinner.

The three of them went back to the game, now they had made paper poker chips, and Joy was teaching them this game – she was really good, her father used to play in championships.

And after awhile, Myrcella started feeling bad for Jeyne – sure she wasn’t forgiven for her comments about Shireen, but Myrcella knew she wasn’t being mean on purpose. The girl was sitting on her bed, checking her phone ever few minutes, like she was waiting for something, but ended up always disappointed.

Jeyne had been like that for almost an hour, and she didn’t do anything else, she just stayed there, going through her phone, and waiting for something; by the minute Myrcella felt worst about her; and she could tell Shireen and Joy were thinking the same, looking discreetly at Jeyne every few minutes.

“Hey, I’m going to check on Jeyne… okay…” Myrcella whispered to them, and they both nodded with a supportive smile.

“Hi, Jeyne. Can I sit?” Myrcella asked, pointing to the bed (the lower bunker on the right side).

“Yes, of course.”

“Are you okay?”

“I really didn’t mean to be awful or anything. I sometimes just don’t think before speaking, and then my opinions can sound a bit mean sometimes, or very mean…”

“You can try and apologize again. But maybe this time stop after saying you’re sorry – it may work.”

“Right,” she said smiling a bit, prepared to leave the bed, getting her cellphone on the last minute; and then Myrcella stopped her.

“Wait!!” she said a bit too loud, turning Joy and Shireen’s eyes to them too. “Are you okay? I can help but notice that you keep checking your phone.”

“It’s nothing…” she started. “It’s just…”

“You can tell us,” Joy said.

“There’s this guy,” Jeyne said this time. “We used to hook up sometimes, and I thought that since he’s here too, maybe we could hook up again… or maybe something more… but he’s not answering my texts.”

“He will,” Myrcella said with an encouraging smile.

“And Sansa is not answering my texts either. And she’s in another room with Margaery – who’s fun and rich and has the best clothes and Sansa totally admires her, and I’m just old friend Jeyne, all alone.”

“You’re not alone,” Shireen said in a very low voice. “I feel left out too…”

“Me too,” Joy said. “Really I’m a pro at it, as a Lannister bastard – we can totally help you.”

Myrcella wasn’t usually left out – she was a rather popular; only one person can make her feel really bad about herself, but nobody but Tommen knew how the real Joffrey acted, and she wasn’t ready to share.

“We can be fun, Jeyne,” Myrcella finally said. “And just because Sansa is making new friends, it doesn’t mean she’s ignoring you or anything.”

“Thanks,” she told Myrcella smiling, before turning to the other girls in the room. “Thank you to you all. And I’m really sorry, Shireen, and I’ll just shut up now.”

“Seems like a great idea!!” Myrcella said, pulling Jeyne for her a hug, making the girl feel better.

After that Jeyne joined them on the poker game, and they found out she was quite good at bluffing, unlikely Myrcella and (mainly) Shireen; and she was also kept from checking her phone every few minutes.

But like Myrcella had told her, Sansa hadn’t forgotten about her, and she got a text.

“They’re having a drinking game in Sansa’s room.”

“Tonight?” Joy asked at the same time as Shireen said.

“But drinking alcohol is against the rules.”

“Not sure if it’s tonight or tomorrow. Maybe they’re still waiting for Theon’s sister. And Shireen, rules are meant to be broken,” she said with a grin.

“But…” Shireen tried to argue, as Jeyne got up and searched for something on her bag, taking two bottles of something.

“Why not warm up? I only brought vodka – it’s my favorite.” Jeyne probably noticed that they were looking a bit strange. “What?! Why do you have those faces on? You’ve drunk before, right?”

Shireen shook her head.

“A cup of wine on special occasions,” Myrcella said.

“My dad gave me my first beer when I was fourteen,” Joy answered.

“What?! You two need to drink. And Joy, please have you drunk more than beer?”

“Tequila shots with my dad…”

“Tequila, not bad. But still you need to do it with friends. Even if your parents seem cool.”

“Just my dad. My mom isn’t present.”

“Sorry. Just my dad and I too. Now let’s have a drink.”

“It will be dinner time soon, and they will find out we drank, and…” Shireen argued.

“And it’s the first day – I probably shouldn’t be wasting my only two bottles already,” Jeyne agreed. “Sansa did tell me to make friends, so you three are coming to the drinking game with me, right?” she asked with a huge smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested, you can still join this collaboration - so leave a comment below if you want :)


	6. Grey Worm

   Grey Worm had only known what life was in Astapor he never knew what Westeros was like let alone its people. Grey Worm needed a new bounty and he chose the one in Westeros. However his boss Kraznys didn't tell the bounty was in a summer camp. _A summer camp! Greatest place to find a bounty. Guarding a kid in a camp great._ Grey Worm thought. Grey Worm packed his usual weapons such as his trusty bayonet and his suppressed Walther ppk standard issue for his regiment.

   Grey Worm is a child soldier abducted from his home when he was very young to be raised into a PMC group called the Unsullied. To make sure that the Unsullied are always loyal they castrated them when they were young. Grey Worm was considered the unofficial leader considering he was always privately bought for his discretion and superb combat skills. This place is going to be odd compared to here Grey Worm thought as he boarded the plane for Westeros. 

   Once he landed he found the truck that Kraznys got for him a stunning black Mercedes-Benz AMG 6x6 Grey Worm's favorite.

   "Kraznys knows me too well." Grey Worm said while getting the keys and a slight grin emerged from his emotionless face. Grey Worm started the truck and listened to the engine as a video came on the screen, it was Kraznys.

   "Grey Worm you will be protecting the girl called Missandei and you make sure nothing happens to her. You both will be sharing the room, she will be arriving later today at his point make sure you are there when she arrives. Also there is a gift on the back of your seat, I hope you like it. Get the job done." And the video ended.

   "Asshole." grey Worm said scornfully.Grey Worm looked behind the seat and felt a case he pulled it out and opened it to reveal an FN FAL with an acog scope a suppressor and a drum mag with other smaller magazines in smaller compartments."I take it back." He said

   He then packed the gun away put it back behind his seat and started driving. Grey Worm knew that Missandei would already be at the camp thus he could cruise there with no stops on the way. He blasts his rock music on the drive there, deep down he knew that this trip would be his last. 

   As he rolled up in his truck grabbing his shades and his leather jacket and his bag he went to the front desk to sign in and see where his room was.

   "Grey Worm." He said calmly while taking off his sunglasses. 

 

  "Third room on your left." The front the receptionist answered without looking up at him and giving him two keys one for his room, the other is Missandei's key.  He walked away without saying anything as he walked to his room, as he walked he heard various noises. Voices, cheering, sex, from then on he knew what this experience would be like.

_This is my room_ Grey Worm thought. In there was only two bunks two closets and a washroom  He went to a vacant bed and threw his things on it and started unpacking. He then equipped his pistol and knife and then he put his clothes in his closet and put his bag under his bed. He then decided to walk around visiting the attendees here.

   He went to the door across from him and knocked on the door. He then heard footsteps and someone opened the door. The person that opened the door was a buff man with curly black hair and the hands of a weight lifter. 

   "Hi I'm Jon Snow, you are?" Jon Snow stood up giving a motion to shake Grey Worm's hand  
 

  "Grey Worm." He replied calmly 

   "Where are you from Grey Worm?" Jon asked as he sat on his own bunk.   
  

  "Astapor, and call me Grey." Grey Worm said 

 

  "Well then Grey is this your first time in Westeros? Jon said as he opened a magazine.   
  

"Are you gay?" Grey Worm asked nonchalantly. Jon looked shocked as he said that  
 

  "No no gods no,never!" Jon said as he stood up  
 

  "Good." Grey Worm says as he unsheathes his knife. Grey Worm senses Jon make a fist and he wants to defuse the situation before it gets out of hand. Grey Worm shows Jon the hilt of his blade and he reads the mark of the Unsullied and backs down. Jon looks in awe as Grey Worm turns around looking at his watch.   
  

"No one must know or you will see this blade in your throat." Grey worm then walks out the room to wait for Missandei. Jon is left stunned and has no idea what he would do now that he knows that there is an Unsullied here.


	7. Missandei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weekend we received the sad news that John (known as Soulman here) passed away last week of lung cancer. His girlfriend contacted us, and gave us his last writings, wanting for us to share it with the world, knowing that this was what John would want.
> 
> So here is the last chapter written by John, who was writing Missandei and Grey Worm (and when we have time to continue this fic, we hope that we can continue Missandei and Grey Worm's story, and honor John's plans for these characters).
> 
> Our thoughts are with Kelly, his girlfriend, and his family and friends, and we offer them our most sincere sympathies
> 
> RIP John

"I don't need a babysitter while I'm here." Missansei complained.

"We both know what you do, that is why you will have him watch you from a distance, he is supposed to protect you not make your experience here hell." Her father said, he then gave her a look saying no more of this. _A guy will be guarding me well, I think I can be very persuasive only if he's cute and maybe he'll leave me alone or join me_ , Missandei thought with a small grin showing. She then fixed her hair, straightened her white jeans and her pink jacket, making her outfit "perfect". They then arrived at the camp and Missandei saw her guardian waiting for her. _He's kinda cute I have definitely had worse_ , Missandei thought.

"Missandei, I am your guardian for your duration here." Grey Worm said as he stood up.

"And what is your name?" Missandei questioned as she opened the trunk to get her bags.

"Grey." Grey Worm said as he helped with her bags. _Grey that's a very odd name but kinda mysterious too_ , Missandei thought. They then took her bags to the room that they were in, Missandei placed her bags on her bed and Grey Worm placed the other bags there too, she then started unpacking.

"Why are there only two beds in here." Missandei questioned as she slowed her unpacking

"One for me and one for you, I am your guardian." Grey Worm said as he stared at her ass. She then looked up and turned, but she didn't catch him staring.

"But aren't I supposed to be in a room with other girls, not another man?" Missandei questioned.

"How could I protect you in a different room?" Grey Worm retorted.

"I don't need a babysitter while I am here." Missandei argued

"I was hired to protect you and that is what I intend to do, whether you admit it or not, we both know that you need me." Grey Worm protested.

Missandei knew he was right as much as she didn't want to admit it. While she wasn't as bad as her father thought, she had been in her fair share of trouble: she got arrested once for having weed with her, that she claimed wasn't hers, so her father had to bail her out, luckily he had deep pockets. After that her father knew she couldn't be trusted, so whenever he wasn't around her, someone else was, whether she knew it or not. Grey Worm then sat down on his bunk trying to meditate, Missandei then turned with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What are you doing?" Missandei asked.

"Trying to meditate, you should try it, it's relaxing." Grey Worm said as he closed his eyes again to try and start meditating. He then took off his shirt to reveal not a ripped body but it was buff in most parts. _Like I thought, not bad_ , Missandei thought, she then sat on her own bunk and she took off her jacket and laid it on the bed. She then tried to get into the same position he was in, but with jeans it was difficult. Missandei then got some leggings and went into the bathroom to change, but the door wasn't completely closed. Grey Worm then leaned over to see her round ass and her tiny panties squeezing tight. He then got back into his position before she could notice and remained in the same composed mind set, but not forgetting that ass. She then went on her bunk and got into the same position he was in and did the same as he did. The room was completely silent beside the sound of breathing and for once Missandei felt relaxed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His girlfriend sent us something else as well, another piece of writing - a fic John was working on. You can find pieces of it [here](http://thestagthatlovedthewolf.tumblr.com/post/142143947970/) and the fic's name is "The Rule of House Riverside", and if someone feels inspired by it, you can continue his work


End file.
